


Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, and the Addams Family.

by MerlinStella



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Historical Inaccuracy, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Time Travel, henry/edward and fester are diaster bis and you can't convice me otherwise, possibly ooc characters, started as a joke but turned into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinStella/pseuds/MerlinStella
Summary: After going on the run Henry Jekyll just kinda wakes up in the 1930s one day.





	Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, and the Addams Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off rambling with my friend and people (including myself) being interested in the idea. As if I don't have enough writing projects already.

Dr. Henry Jekyll could barely remember how or why but he appeared to be in the future, fifty-two years in the future to be exact. However, it is not important to know how or way as I'm not so sure either, but he was. A rich elderly, Victorian gentlemen in the thirties. Why he'd be around one hundred if he were to ever live that long.

 

What made the matter worse was the fact he was still changing into his alter ego Edward Hyde and changing quite regularly. He tried running away from London and to America, with vials of HJ7 on hand, but that's when this time travel business started. Again, I must say I have no idea how exactly he got to the nineteen-thirties. He simply woke up and the world was different. So very different. After the discovery that he had traveled to the future, Henry was so tired. On one hand if he was really no longer in the Victorian Era his reputation did not matter so he could simply sin as himself, but instead, he left the reins to Edward. He wanted to slip away for a little bit.

 

 

***

The next morning Henry had woken up with a hangover and an unexpected person next to him. At least Edward found them a bed to sleep in this time. Henry glanced at the man next to him, they certainly weren't the best looking. About as ugly as Hyde himself and probably was Henry's age. Henry really thought he had better choices in romantic partners.

 

Trying hard not to wake up the man next to him, Henry slipped out of bed. He threw on what he thought was his coat, but a second glance showed that the man wore over-sized clothing like Edward. Though, at this point, he didn't care.

 

He tiptoed down the stairs, watching his feet and keeping his head down in case anyone in the house noticed him. There were more than enough rooms in the house so it was unlikely the man lived alone. He stopped for a minute, wondering if he just slept with someone's grandpa, before continuing to rush down the stairs. At the end of the staircase, he bumped into a young girl with black pigtails and deathly pale skin. She looked like a ghost or a vampire. "You don't look like Mr. Hyde."

 

Henry paled, though he still wasn't as pale as the young girl. A chubby boy about the same age was the girl appeared from the corner, "What do you mean? Looks like him to me."

 

" _This_ is not the man Uncle Fester brought home last. He's far too _perfect_ to be Mr. Hyde," the girl said.

 

"I beg your pardon!"

 

_"Beg,"_ the girl said, stopping Henry in his tracks. _'The gall'_ , Henry thought as he awkwardly pushed through the pair and headed for the door. The girl followed suit and blocked the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

 

"Home," Henry said pushing her out the way.

 

"You can't."

 

"And why not?" Henry was so close to opening the door and leaving but something told him to stay.

 

"Uncle Fester hasn't had a date in a millennia." A millenia? My, how overdramatic this little girl was.

 

Before Henry could speak a woman's voice spoke up, "Wednesday, don't be rude to Mr. Hyde. If he wants to leave we'll let him, though I would love to him for breakfast." Henry shivered at this, the way the woman said this it sounded like she really did want _him_ for breakfast. "Will you join us, Mr. Hyde?"

 

Henry sighed, "A gentleman doesn't leave when offered breakfast, at least I don't. Fine, I'll stay, but just for breakfast. I have more pressing matters to deal with."

 

The woman nodded, "That's understandable Mr. Hyde."

 

"Actually, my real name is Dr. Henry Jekyll."

 

***

 

Henry sat at the breakfast table awkwardly. The food was quaint, and Henry felt like some of it was moving as if by its own regard. That didn't matter to him, however, as he had been starving for a while. The transformation into Edward that night prior certainly didn't help. What a mistake that was really. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't wanted to slip away from the world.

 

Eventually, everybody got to the table. Like Henry assumed there was a huge family living there. A family of two children, their parents, an uncle and a grandma. Uncle Fester notably sat near Henry, as if they were a married couple. He seemed completely unaware that he was not Edward Hyde, the man he slept with last night. Or at least, he wasn't in the form of Edward Hyde at that moment. Everything was silent and awkward, Henry didn't have the energy to be charming or even speak. But when a disembodied hand appeared at the table Henry yelped, causing the family's butler to check on them, making the situation worse. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Henry screamed, thoroughly startled.

 

"Dr. Jekyll no need to be rude, that is just our butler, Lurch," the woman said calmly.

"Was he made by Dr. Frankenstein?" Henry snapped, rather ungentlemanly.

 

The woman laughed, "Oh no, Victor is for too dead to create another Adam Frankenstein don't you think?"

 

"Right... He died in the eighteen-hundreds..." Henry looked dazedly at his food, remembering he wasn't in the Victorian era once again. The melancholy and the feeling of wanting to slip away coming back to him.

 

"Dr. Jekyll is everything alright? You've barely touched your sausage, Lurch was trying out a new recipe for it!

Henry took a moment to speak, "It's just, would it be strange if I said-" 

 

He stopped for a moment, his eyes going wide. "What am I saying? You have a disembodied hand and a butler that looks like he was made by Victor Frankenstein- oh, sorry, Lurch." Lurch grunted, nodding as to say it was fine, "And given my situation, what I'm about to say can't be strange at all!" Henry giggled madly, "A few days ago, I just woke and I was in the future! I'm not from this time at all! I'm from the eighteen-hundreds!" He bursted into mad laughter as he finished speaking. God, how absolutely mad all this was.

 

The family looked at him with no surprise in their eyes.

 

"You all knew that... Didn't you?"

 

They nodded in synchronization, saying stuff about his clothes and how he talked. "Sounds like you need a place to stay Dr. Jekyll, you'll always be welcome here."

 

Henry thought for a moment once more. "You know what? I accept your offer, Miss." This house was a thousand times better than being without a home in a strange time.

 

"Oh please, call me Morticia."

 

***

 

"When do you think I'll get to see Edward again?" Uncle Fester asked Morticia as Henry walked into the guest room, "Not that I don't like Henry."

 

"Soon enough, Uncle Fester" Morticia responded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Might continue this later if I feel like it, but for now, it's a one shot.


End file.
